Yu-Gi-Oh! Me! - Chapter 009- A new Rival Appears, Yukiron Machinery Owner
A new Rival Appears, Yukiron Machinery Owner is the ninth Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Me which is published in 23 May 2016 and shifts the art style permanently to black and white using hand and Adobe Photoshop CS6. __TOC__ Summary Yei is depressed because of the the fact that Yuri has forgotten about her, once Anissa managed to c heer her up by making fun of Fokkusu, Fokkusu considered it offensive, until he saw Yei laughing from her heart. Only to get too carried away with his lecherous actions (stucking his head into her chest) causing the annoyance of the latter, which resulted to get smacked by her. Fokkusu's objection on getting beaten by Yei and Yei's objection about Fokkusu's perverted ways clashed, which caused a fight between both sides, leaving Fokkusu being hit again. Later, While Yei is alone, a Strange person appears to approach her, Thinking it was a Fokkusu again, she declared a reckless kick, but surprised that the strange person managed to intercept her kick taking her down as a result. It was Keren Daichi, he appologized for what he just did, however he just decided that she has feelings to him all of the sudden, which shocked Yei and confused her, due to his attractive looking, Yei hesitated to tell him that he is not the man she looks for, until the situation got misinterpreted by Fokkusu. Unable to explain the situation, Yei displayed a sudden reaction to Fokkusu (slapping his hand away), which infuriated him, and slapped her in the face and granted multiple kicks in his face in return. Later, the confused Yei comes to Anissa's house to confess her true feelings and ask her for a piece of advice, coincidencially, Fokkusu came, followed by Keren Daichi. Anissa tried to seduce Keren with her beauty, she was almost there, but she was disappointed when he stated that he only wants Yei. Meanwhile, Yei suggested a duel to Fokkusu in order to take her back, in the beginning, he declined calling it "random deal", then later he insists to duel after a phone conversation between him and Yei in the night before the Duel. Next Day, while Fokkusu is all on to take Yei back, Keren is all on to take the Evolute card, and their duel begins, later, when Keren launches his counterattack, Yei got terrified of Fokkusu Losing the duel, Keren Suggested Surrendering the duel to Fokkusu as he stated that Yei has no longer a desire to be with him, not believing this, Fokkusu admitted his goal of the duel, he poured his efforts to deplete Keren's LP away, but the latter managed to counterattack and ended the duel resulting in Fokkusu's loss. As Yei shown signs of forgiving to Fokkusu, the two have solved their problems, however Fokkusu ruined the moment by grabbing her butt, which caused her to attack him again, and unshape him until he repents. 'Featured Duel: Fokkusu vs Keren:' Turn 1: Fokkusu: Fokkusu Normal Summons "Gas Fiend - Nekomata"( 4 1400/0), allowing him to Special Summon Gas Fiend - Snake" from his hand ( 4 1700/1450), then he overlays both monsters to Xyz Summon "Psy-Gas Fiend - Gas Dude" ( 4 2660/1350 (ORU:2), then he ends his turn. Turn 2: Keren: Keren banishes the card he drew "Red-Yukiron Polymizer Neko" fusing " " and " " to Fusion Summon "Red Yukiron - RAM Valkyria" ( 6 2400/2900) tributing her as a cost and tributing " " Due to RAM Valkyria's condition regrading Tributes. from his Deck to Ritual Summon "Red Yukiron - Crash Ogre" ( 4 2000/1500) using its effect to Special Summon 1 banished"Yaiba Robo" and making it a Tuner with a reduced Level ( 3) and 1 banished "Dunames Dark Witch" ( 4) to Synchro Summon "RED Yukiron -LumOni ( 7 2500/2000) and uses its effect to clone "Dunames Dark Witch" into two "Oni Clone"s ( 4 1800/1050), then, Keren activates "Star Limit" converting the Onis' Levels into ( 6 ) and DARK Machine-Type ( → ) , then he overlays the two clones to Xyz Summon "Red Yukiron - Dark" ( 6 2600/1000 (ORU:2) activating its effects by Special Summoning "Red Yukiron -RAM Valkyria) increasing its ATK by 600 (2400→3000) and attacks "Psy-Gas Fiend - Gas Dude), Fokkusu activates its effect by detaching 1 overlay unit and switch all Keren's monster into Defense Position and negate their effects (with the exception of "Red Yukiron - Crash Ogre"), oddly ending his turn. Turn 3: Fokkusu: Fokkusu draws and activates "Gas Threat" tributing Gas Dude and destroys all Keren's monsters, then activates his effect to revive Gas Fiend - Snake" from his hand ( 4 1700/1450), then he Special Summons "Gas Fiend- Bunbuku ( 4 2500/2800), Fokkusu overlay the two monsters to Xyz Summon "Psy-Gas Fiend - Butane ( 4 2560/1470 (ORU:2), then he attacks Keren directly, in response, Keren Activated LumOni's Graveyard effect to Special Summon an invincible " " ( 5 2100/1600) to battle Destruction from his Deck. (Keren 4000→ 3540) forcing Fokkusu to end his turn. Turn 4: Keren: Keren activates the equip Spell "Machina UnderDog Maker" to Special Summon " " ( 5 1700/1400) from his deck While he had only this and the recently Drawn card "Limiter Removal" card, it was forgotten to change "hand" to "Deck". and equips it to the activated card overlaying it with Cyber Dragon to Xyz Summon " "( 5 2100/1600 (ORU:2), then he overlays "Cyber Dragon Nova" to Xyz Summon " " "( 6 2100/1600 (ORU:3) allowing him to absorb Butane as an Overlay Unit, also gains 200 ATK for each Overlay Unit ot has (2100→ 2900), then with the effect of " " doubling its ATK. (2900→ 5800), Keren attacks Fokkusu directly (Fokkusu 4000→ 0) . Featured Cards: Featured cards can be debated here (coming soon) Trivia: *In one panel, there's a stuffed animal that resembles P-chan from Ranma ½ anime and manga series. *The mall next Yei's house resembles Aziza . Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Me Volume 1